


Stop

by Carrots205



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrots205/pseuds/Carrots205
Summary: Please tell me how I went in the comments since this is only my second piece and go check out my other one "The Glow". Hope you like it.





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how I went in the comments since this is only my second piece and go check out my other one "The Glow". Hope you like it.

I awoke in the hospital. I knew this because I could hear my mum heavy breathing and the heart monitor going next to me. This wasn’t my first time, I have a heart people and normally crash out more than once every couple of months, and every time my mum thinks she’s never going to see me again, but I’m used to it now. It was over a year ago I was diagnosed with a heat cancer. I’m only 13! And have a 9-year-old brother, Benjamin, Ben. My dad died in a car accident, more than 5 years before I got diagnosed. The doctors say there an 80% chance of dying in 2 years, or a 50% chance of dying in 5 years. So my life is kind of crappy, I had to leave school and my friends so the only people I talk to are my family and doctors.  
Anyway because this time I passed out for more than 1 and half hours (which is longer than normal) they asked me to stay for longer than a week to check my heart and blood pressure. So that my back story and where I am in life right now.  
As I moved my head to look at my mum, she raised her head too, that scared look in her face. The first thing everyone asks me is “Are you ok Bec”, Bec short for Rebbecca and my answer “I’m fine”. I looked around the room while my doctor walked, Dr Adams, to check my breathing and my heart speed. I was also used to him telling what was going to happen from here on and how my body is doing. I felt really tired after about 50 minutes talking to my mum and younger brother, so I asked them to let me sleep.  
I woke up with a shock because my chest was hurting and found that no one was around so I clicked the buzzer to call my doctor, but no one came, so I got a bit scared and went to check outside. The silence around me was a bit to quiet for my liking. I stepped outside with my ventilator, that helps me breathe better, and stepped into complete darkness and misty corridor. I looked one way than the other and something caught my eye, it was like a dull glow around a lady that looked supernatural, but not because she had human features, I mean she had hair tied up in a bun and a long white dress and walking on a walking stick, but yet again it seemed scary the way she was leaning to one side and just looking down.  
Then she lifted her head and with one scream, I felt my heart going faster and my chest tighten. Then she started flying at me, pointing her stick at me and swinging it around like trying to fight with the air. I started running with the monitor be hide me.  
I felt my breathing slowing down and felt like I was falling. Then I blacked out.  
I awoke again on the hospital but once I heard my mum this time crying, I told her I had the strangest dream and she said they found me outside with my head bleeding. Right after she mentioned my head bleeding I had got a headache and reached to touch my hair but felt a bandage instead. I tried to remember how I got to out of my bed, but it was all black.  
After a while, I tried getting sleep and after I did I only kept seeing the glow, until I felt my heart stop and darkness fell.


End file.
